marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Rebirth
Marvel Rebirth '''is a relaunch of the Marvel comics universe, with elements taken from comics, movies, television, etc. Different characters are introduced and old ones are also reintroduced with different story elements. Yet another DuttPanda universe that will hopefully not fail, (but probably definitely will) -___- Timeline known as Rebirth. Also possesses DC inspired elements. Races '''Mutants and Inhumans: '''Billions of years ago, the Kree came to Earth to proceed with genetic experimentations on human beings who gained superhuman powers upon exposure to the Terrigenesis Crystals. The Inhumans rebelled against their own creators and the Krees were driven out of Earth. But the Terrigenesis virus spread throughout the planet as Inhumans scattered across throughout the univere. Mutants were a breed of Inhumans that no longer needed the Terrigenesis radiation to manifest their powers, they were a superior race, and the first mutant, En Sabah Nur, who believed himself to be God, was exiled into a deep sleep by his own followers. To avoid more catastrophes, the Inhumans separated themselves from civilization, and inhabited in their own country but the mutant population grew rapidly across the world, and because of their constant public mishap, they were deemed to be deformities and genetic anomalies. In the present century, Charles Xavier, the world's strongest mutant telepath has taken up the responsibility to educate and teach the mutants about their powers and the world. Xavier is also the leader of the X-Men, a mutant crime-fighting group, specializing in operations that the mutants were needed. Xavier has also sent Hank McCoy, aka Beast, a genius level intellect mutant to live amongst the Inhumans to shed peace as the Inhumans were in conflict with the mutants over a recent catastrophe. Also, Max Eisendhart, aka Magneto, leads an organization known as the Brotherhood, comprised of mutants around the world, and they dedicate themselves to ambush, penetrate or infiltrate those whoever who are enemies of the mutant race, including the Inhumans, who are at the top of their list. They use brutal and gory methods to win their battles, and Charles Xavier has failed to stop them at many occasions. A lesser known descendants of the mutants, known as '''mutates, are ordinary human beings who posess more than average strength as a result of being born with a unique genetic structure. Examples are Jessica Jones, Killer Croc and Diablo. The Inhumans are also suffering from a catastrophe as the Terrigenesis Virus has been spread across the world, which threatens to kill the mutant race, because of this, many political disturbances rose, which led to a conflict between the mutants and Inhumans. But Inhuman leader and king, Black Bolt, encourages to collaborate with the mutants more often and are also dedicating themselves to contaminate the virus. Atlanteans: '''People who lived underwater amongst the vast oceans spread across the Earth. All of them could breathe underwater and in the surface, possessed superhuman strength, superhuman flexibility, superhuman speed and superhuman balance. Most of them posess the ability to communicate with other underwater beings and lived in tribes and different districts but all of them came under one singular ruler, the descendants of Poseidon, one of the earliest and strongest Inhumans. The direct descendants to Poseidon, who are known as the '''Attilans, posess insurmountable power, a trait passed on by the then virtually invulnerable Poseidon. The Attlians are endangered, and there are only about dozens left, including Namor and Mera. The Atlanteans are ruled by the ferocious and brave half human half Atlantean crossbreed descendant of Poseidon, Namor, who also manifested his mutant powers which granted him the ability to fly. He currently rules all the seas of Earth and holds the title as Aquaman. Metahumans: '''Who are granted/posess/get hold of superhuman powers and abilities and were usually ordinary human beings. They may get powers through genetic experimentations, or freak accidents or getting hold of mystic powers, etc, etc. Eg: Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Captain America, Hulk. Story Arcs (current) '''Secret Avengers: '''Steve Roger and Bucky Barnes went rogue in the end of the Civil War arc, and broke their fellow team members, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Hawkeye and Ant-Man out of the Raft, and with the aid of King T'Challa of Wakanda, aka the Black Panther, the Secret Avengers was formed, in response to bigger scale threats across the growing nations without any control from any government or overviewing panel. Tony Stark is also affiliated with the Secret Avengers, often giving them tasks or duties which he can't do because of the restrictions presented by the Accords. Currently, the Secret Avengers are after the organization, the Enclave, a group using stolen technology from Wakanda to create a genetically engineered human being that is incapable of death, and what's worse, their plans are actually succeeding. '''Homecoming: '''A much more lighter, funnier yet an essential read that perfectly captures the life of Peter Parker, a socially awkard but brilliant 16-year old nerd who is in actuality, a really strong superhero. Peter Parker returns to New York from Germany, still reeling from the devastating events of the Civil War arc. Peter is investigating the constant appearance of the foe known as the Vulture who is after Norman Osborn, while Tombstone, a crime lord, wants Spider-Man dead, and sends the Enforcers to eliminate the young hero. These series of attacks has led Peter to believe that everything is connected and is forced to challenge his limits and dive into the world of vigilantism and handling foreclosure, homework, and getting a date for the homecoming dance. A proper arc given to a young, inexperienced hero, yet with sufficient action and a satisfying story, who is questioning his philosophy as a hero. '''Thunderdome Beyond: '''Asgard has been turned into a mystical realm where technology has been advanced to the point, beyond evolutions, to that of Earth. During a ferocious battle in the mystical realm trying to recover the Time Gem, Thor sees a vision of a dystopian Asgard, taken over by parademons, after he accidently unleashes the power of the Infinity Stone. In an attempt to avoid this catastrophe, Thor uses the Time Gem to travel to the near future, just in time to stop the parademon horde invasion in Asgard, however, his time travelling actions causes history and time to distort, which causes weird occurences in the future, and leads to the mad titan Thanos coming after Thor to get the Time Gem. Can Thor save Asgard from extinction and stop against the opposing forces of Thanos and reach his timeline safely? Introduction '''Spider-Man: Peter Parker was a prodigious teenager who possessed many talents, but was socially awkward. His entire life changed when he was bitten by a genetically altered arachid that escaped a cosmic shower. His entire genetic structure was rewritten and he gained superhuman powers, including the power to climb to any dry surface and develop a paranormal sixth sense, known as the Spider-Sense. Initially using his powers for his own selfish use, tragedy struck in Peter's life as his uncle was shot down by a mugger he could have stopped earlier, and he realized that the gift of having such great powers should not be misused, thus, he decided to dedicate himself to stopping injustice and become a superhero. After his participation in the Civil War, 17-year old Peter Parker returned to New York and fight crime while finishing his homework at time and helping his aunt with foreclosure. '''Iron Man: '''Genius, billionaire, playboy, Tony Stark dedicated his life to fighting crime using his Iron Man superarmors. Recently, after the Superhero Civil War ended, Tony Stark settled down in New York to create a new Avengers organization, and he gets the biggest shock in his life, when he discovers that he has a daughter named Arya, from one of his previous flirtations mistaken as relationships. Tony Stark, for the first time in his life, has to put aside his ego, to raise his daughter, who has also become a rebel crime-fighter for fun, and she has own armor, and goes by the alias Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Category:DuttPanda Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Rebirth